In Evolved Packet System (EPS), a Packet Data Network (PDN) is represented as Access Point Name (APN) and a PDN connection is an association between a Mobile Node (MN) for example an User Equipment (UE), and a Home Agent (HA), through a Foreign agent (FA), represented by at least one of an internet protocol version 4 (IPv4) address and an internet protocol version 6 (IPv6) prefix or address. When a UE access the Evolved Packet Core (EPC) of the EPS through a non-3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) access network and the PDN Gate Way (GW) in the EPS having the HA functionality, for mobility management the EPS supports the host based MIPv4 protocol.
The EPS further supports multiple PDN connectivity from the non-3GPP access. Multiple PDN connection is supported based on the network policies, non-3GPP access and type of user subscription. Multiple PDN connection enables parallel access to multiple PDNs by the UE, and allows simultaneous exchange of IP traffic between the UE and the multiple PDNs through a separate PDN GWs or a single PDN GW. As the UE can trigger requests for additional PDN, it can equally trigger requests for disconnection from any PDN. The non-3GPP access networks, for example worldwide interoperability for microwave access (WiMAX), Wireless Fidelity (Wi-Fi), may not consider MIPv4 for supporting multiple PDN connections. The 3GPP networks for example the EPS network support multiple PDN connections. As per 3GPP, multiple PDN connections through 3GPP network require separate security associations per IP connectivity or PDN connectivity or PDN connection to maintain consistent behavior irrespective of the multiple PDN connections are with the same HAs or different HAs. However, the security associations per IP connectivity are not robust.